


What Comes Around Goes Around

by mallabyway



Category: Original Work
Genre: Agent/Villain, Aggression, F/M, Interrogation, Kidnapping, Lies, Pain, Secretary/Boss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:10:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7803181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mallabyway/pseuds/mallabyway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An attempt on killing a former coworker goes awry and creates unexpected circumstances for Gabriel. Shes being interrogated by the agency she broke off from and things are not particularly in her favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Comes Around Goes Around

**Author's Note:**

  * For [entendre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entendre/gifts).



Seering pain. Pulsing. Was that blood? Her head felt wet. It was dead quiet wherever she was, until she broke the silence with soft moans and groans from her throat. Gabriel sat up slowly, her back having been leaned over a chair-- wait. She sat up a little quicker and pulled at her arms, hearing chains and realizing her arms were strapped to the chair and behind her. She moved her legs and they too were chained down. She looked around the room and realized she was alone, a room dimly lit and barely enough for her to see the environment around her. She squinted ahead and realizing there was a dark shiny glass-like material on the wall - a two way window. She cleared her throat to find her voice and spoke, "H-Hey! What is the _FUCKING_ meaning of this?!"

She briefly saw something come out of the shadows and before she could register what it was, her cheekbone was on fire. She let out a hiss and got ready to look at who the fuck had the audacity to hit her before she was hit again, this time on the nose. Blood rushed down fast and she spit it onto the floor, slowly bringing her head forward, her curls in her face and her gaze formed into a pissed glare.

"Oh good. Now shes pissed." The abuser stepped into the light and took a wet rag to his fist, bringing a chair in front of her and sitting down. "Agent Duke. Such a pity its come down to this...clearly you've been compromised."

Gabriel tossed her head back and leaned into the chair, grinning with her bloodied teeth. "Oh I have?"

"You dont need to be so smug. Your _lover_ has been taken care of." 

"Taken care of?" Did her voice come out as cracked? She hoped not. Was her body tense? She couldn't tell. Her mind was racing. 

"We shot him right between the brows," he sneered, watching her carefully. 

Gabriel's whole body was shaking. She knew this now. Her eyes were widened with both shock and rage, her knuckles white from the incredibly hard grip she had on the chains that held her. Strange enough she didn't feel heartbroken..just angry. Blood boiling.  _How could they take him away from her? How could they kill him so easily and force her to live?_ Hot tears rolled down her cheeks before she finally cracked. She chuckled from her chest, low and dark, "You're lying."

"We'll show you."

Gabriel didn't want to look. She couldn't. But she felt her face gravitate towards the man in front of her, holding an image. Sure enough a man in an all white suit with white hair was lying on the floor in a puddle of blood. Her lips quivered...then she screamed. She tried to move in the chair, the chains digging into her skin. She tried to stand only to fail, her anger ever growing. "You fucking pieces of shits! How could you?!" 

Satisfied with the reaction he got out of her, he grabbed her by her hair, forcing her to look at him before shoving the chair onto the floor, the back of her head hitting the cold hard floor. "While you were busy trying to kill one of your fellow agents, you failed to realize it was an ambush. We slaughtered any of his men and took care of _him_ once we knew you were captured.  Now...try to play along nicely and we'll make sure you will get a life sentence instead of an execution."

Despite the tears flooding down her temples, she couldn't help but laugh, "I'm already dead." She used to be able to remember his touch and feel it on her skin like he was there..and now that she knew he was gone, it felt as though she was reaching for something that was moving away from her. "Odhert..." she breathed, looking at the pitch black ceiling. Gabriel licked her dry lips before speaking again, "You might as well kill me. I'm not telling you anything about him." The seering pain in her head would not leave.

"That's just what you think. We will make sure you _wish_ you were dead."

Gabriel pulled at the chains around her body, feeling as though they suddenly got tighter. "I won't break. I won't say a word."

The man snarled and pulled her back up without warning, her head feeling as though it was tossed forward again. "You're going to fucking tell us before you die, you traitorous bitch."

She leaned forward, "I'll tell you about how much fun it was to suck his cock if you'd really like to hear about it."

He backhanded her, throwing her body only slightly to the side. She gave a grunt before laughing again, clearly intentionally egging them on. 

"Alright...if she wants to play this way. We'll play her game." He stood up and tossed his hand at the window. A door opened and a cart rolled in. There was an array of tools to select from and the man waved his hand above them as though he couldn't quite decide. Gabriel watched him without movement. There were pliers, gardening tools, tools for electroshock, a whip, and a few knives, all of which looked intimidating but Gabe did her best not to show a reaction to. His hand stopped above a medium size pair of pliers. She looked at him and sneered, "Going to cut my chains off?" 

He laughed and walked over, grabbing her by her hair and tossing her head back, "Open wide."

Gabe struggled underneath him, but a second person finally came over and grabbed her jaw, forcing it open. The first man did not hesitate to bring the tool in and grab a hold of one of her back molars, immediately pulling, "Are you going to tell us now?"

She shook her head, "Just fucking DO IT." She had attempted to yell through the bitter metallic taste of the object, fumbling in the process. She told herself she was numb. Numb that he was gone. He'd be disappointed in her for giving up so easily...or maybe he'd be proud she would bite her tongue even to til her dying breath. The torturer began to pull and Gabriel screamed. There was no point in holding back now. She kicked and strained her body as far the chains would let her, rubbing her skin raw. More blood gushed into her mouth, complimenting the horrendous taste of the pliers. Then her head snapped back and he pulled the tool away with her tooth in between the grip. She coughed, getting blood out from the back of her throat, and groaned, the corner of her mouth pulsing.  _Odhert._

"We'll let you process for a little bit before we come back for another one."

 In a daze, she tossed her head forward and let it dangle, a mixture of blood and spit dripping from her lips.

If hours had passed it felt like eternity. Gabriel kept hoping the pain they forced onto her would be enough to make her pass out. But she was not lucky. 

After waiting for so long, a door opened again and he returned, rubbing his hands together, "Are you ready to talk now?" She looked up at spit her blood and saliva at him, and he immediately grabbed her chin, "Why you little --"

They heard a gunshot, and both of them immediately looked to see the flash behind the two-faced window. The man reached down to grab a gun that was settled against his waist, and slowly walked behind her, holding the gun at her head. "What the fuck are you doing-" Gabriel snarled, only to be cut off by his hand around her neck. 

"He's here for you."

"He? Who the fuck-"

The door swung open shoes tapping slowly over to them with a soft sigh and chuckle, "So this is where you've been hiding, my angel."

Gabe's eyes widened, her heart rising to a fast and rapid pace. She wanted to speak and call out his name but she was speechless.

And then he came into the light. His beautiful white perfection. His pristine ivory suit without even a single drop of blood, his silver pale hair kept clean. She had to be hallucinating, right? This was the pain screaming at her. The grip on her neck tightened suddenly, causing her to sputter and wheeze. Odhert didn't move, only watched. "Give me the girl."

"I can't let you do th-" As if he knew the moron was going to speak, Odhert quickly swung his gun and shot him in the head. Gabriel, too dazed to react, simply felt her breath return to normal once he collapsed and released his grip. 

His pale hands were on her face as soon as she could breath, "What did they do to you?"

She looked at him, eyes watering, "Are you really here? Is that really you?"

He moved behind her and worked to get the chains off of her, "Yes, my sweet, I am here."

"They said you were-" she choked, couldnt say it. This wasn't real.

"Dead? What a terrible lie. They could do better than that."

Gabriel leaned forward, crying harder, her face crinkling and hurting from the wounds and bruises on her face. "You're not real."

The chains were loose and he was back in front of her, placing his hands on her cheeks and holding her face up again, "Gabriel, I am here. Let's get you home and cleaned up." He hands slid to her forearms and he pulled at her gently, guiding her to stand. She did slowly, still feeling numb and unsure. "Ode to symphony-" Odhert brushed any blood from her lips and kissed her fiercely, pulling her to him and holding her tight. 

Finally snapping out of it, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. 

 

///

 

 Odhert took her back to his home and washed her tenderly, gingerly rinsing any of the crusted blood on her skin. Once she was clean, he gave her a silk robe to wear, humming to her while he bandaged her up. Finally he guided her to bed and helped her to lie down. He gently unraveled her robe to expose her skin, brushing his lips onto where the chains left bruises and cuts. Surprisingly, it was sentimental, as though he was unhappy such marks were left on the once pristine body he claimed as his own.

"Odhert...how did you get away?"

He brushed his nose along her torso, "They couldn't catch me if they tried, my angel."

Gabriel brushed her fingers down and along the sides of his head, feeling his hair while her eyes watered. "I really thought you were dead."

Odhert climbed back over her and kissed her gently, his fingers feeling her bruised face, "I understand."

"I want you to know I didn't tell them anything."

"I know." He brushed her tears off her temple before kissing between her brows. 

She soaked him in, remembering everything like she had before. His smell, his weight, his skin, his presence, the way he moved. She smiled to herself, already feeling as though she could forget what had happened and carry on with their carefree lives together.


End file.
